marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aura
|gender = Female |affiliation = |tv series = Runaways (8 episodes) |actor = Pat Lentz Sarah Ann Vail (young) |status = Alive}} Aura is a member of the Church of Gibborim who, along with Frances, picked up runaways off the streets to recruit them into the church. Biography Meeting Destiny Gonzalez While cruising in the streets of Los Angeles with Frances, looking for runaways who could be welcomed into the Church of Gibborim, Aura encountered the young Destiny Gonzalez who was being harassed by two men. Aura and Frances took Gonzalez to their van, and despite Gonzalez's initial reluctance, she agreed to follow Aura and Frances. Six months later, Aura attended a preaching session held by Leslie Dean.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Once it was over, Aura and Frances informed Dean that Gonzalez was missing. Therefore, Aura accompanied Dean and Frances to the Los Angeles Bus Depot where they found Gonzalez.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Frank Dean's Failed Trial As Frank Dean insisted to take a more active part into the Church of Gibborim's activities, Aura and Frances were charged with overseeing his attempt to ascend to the rank of Ultra, which included spending the night in the desert. In the morning, Aura and Frances joined Dean under his tent and informed him that he had failed. Although Dean insisted to try again, Aura told him that it was over and that they would report the results to Leslie Dean.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Escape of Karolina Dean During another of their search for runaways, Aura and Frances picked up Chase Stein and Molly Hernandez, who posed as marginalized youths to rescue their friend Karolina Dean who was being held in the Church of Gibborim Executive Office. Aura and Frances took them back to the Church. As the newcomers filled in their forms, Aura and Frances noticed the unusual presence of Vaughn Kaye, accompanied by Stein and Hernandez. They asked Kaye whether there was a problem and agreed when he said that the two teenagers were perfect for Leslie Dean. encounters the Runaways]] Later, Aura and Frances encountered Stein and Hernandez one more time, this time with Karolina who they tried to take out of the Church's office. Aura told Frances to call the security, although Karolina tried to pretend that everything was right, something Aura did not believe. As the security arrived, Aura told them which path to follow to capture the fugitives, who managed to escape nonetheless.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Equipment *'Church of Gibborim Bracelet': Like every member of the Church of Gibborim, Aura had a bracelet signaling her membership to the religious organization. *'Taser Gun': Aura had a taser gun she used to incapacitate one of the men who was harassing Destiny Gonzalez in the street. Facilities *'Church of Gibborim Executive Office': Aura worked in the main facility of the Church of Gibborim. She was notably responsible of bringing new potential adepts of the Church to the offices along with her colleague Frances. Relationships Allies *Church of Gibborim **David Ellerh † - Former Lover **Frances **Leslie Dean **Frank Dean **Vaughn Kaye *Destiny Gonzalez † Enemies *Runaways **Chase Stein **Molly Hernandez **Karolina Dean Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season Two'' ***''Past Life'' (flashback) **''Season One'' ***''Reunion'' ***''Rewind'' ***''Kingdom'' ***''Hostile'' **''Season Two'' ***''Rock Bottom'' ***''Past Life'' ***''Hostile Takeover'' ***''Last Waltz'' ***''Earth Angel'' (mentioned) Gallery R211 Reconditioning on Leslie.png References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Church of Gibborim Members Category:Villains